


The Words of a Conqueror

by Northlane



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northlane/pseuds/Northlane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dany cradled Jon Snow close to her breast, showering kiss after fiery kiss over him. "I want you to," she said breathily, as the Lord Commander reclined against her. "Please..." she implored, voice dripping with lust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Words of a Conqueror

**Author's Note:**

  * For [honey_wheeler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_wheeler/gifts).



> I own nothing. I'm just playing with somebody else's toys. I was chiefly inspired by Honey_Wheeler's "Good Boy". Thanks for the inspiration! Just some smut to pass the time.

Dany cradled Jon Snow close to her breast, showering kiss after fiery kiss over him. "I want you to," she said breathily, as the Lord Commander reclined against her. "Please..." she implored, voice dripping with lust.

"But... Dany...." Jon looked up into her amythest eyes, twinkling with primal, predatory desire. "It's... embarrassing though..." he offered weakly as her soft, delicate hand tiptoed down his body, venturing lower... lower.

Daenerys was a born conqueror, and tonight, she was conquering Snow. Wrapped around him, she cupped his balls, and planted a wet kiss on his forehead. "I've seen you do it before... the day after the first time I fucked you. And I fucked myself just as hard watching you." She nipped his ear, as Jon moaned, her tongue dancing across his earlobe. "I wanna see it again, Jon Snow. I want to help you fuck yourself."

"Y-You saw m-" Dany stifled his words into throaty moans of pleasure with a fierce kiss, fiery as dragon's breath. Grabbing his wrist firmly she moved the young Lord's hand down to his cock, and replied silkily, "Yes... and the memory is maddening." The silver beauty peppered kisses across his chest, suckling his neck with sensual abandon. "The way you moaned my name as you finished... the look of surrender and satisfaction on your face as you covered yourself in your own mess..." She purred in his ear, feeling the dampness between her legs getting slicker and hotter, like a burning flow of lava.

Daenerys licked her lips in anticipation as she watched Jon's fist steadily, slowly work his cock, pumping ecstasy through both of their bodies. He was patient, but underneath hid a sense of urgency she had never experienced before. Like he wanted to hold out, waiting for that monumental moment of sweet surrender. The moment he could become vulnerable. 

She couldn't stand it any longer, peeling aside her soaked smallclothes, her fingers danced furiously between her legs. "Do you see how wet this is making me, Jon? Did you think about sliding your cock right inside of my tight cunt? About fucking your queen?" Her purple eyes shimmered in the candlelight of their chambers as she reached over him, spreading her sweetly slick juices over her wolf's thick member. 

Jon let out a low moan as his hand slid down slowly and opened his mouth as if to speak, but again the queen silenced him with a kiss, and she let her fingers slide back between her thighs. "Shhhh..." she cooed, "Don't say anything, Jon Snow... Just keep going. Don't you fucking dare stop. Not until you burst." She licked one of her fingers clean, savoring the taste of her own lust and love for the man lying with her, then pushed the rest into Jon's mouth, making him suck the taste of her sweet pussy from her own hand. "And when you give me what I want, I've a surprise for you, my lord," her sultry voice spilled across his ears like her silvery hair splayed across Jon's chest.

"Dany, I'm... " 

Daenerys ripped away his hands and pinned them, slithering down his body. She wrapped her lips tightly around his shaft and slid down, agonizingly slow in a storm of tongues and sticky cum. He bucked and groaned, literally screaming her name in ecstasy through the throes of his earth shattering orgasm.

"Surprise," she purred, nuzzling herself comfortably next to her drained, panting lover. Her latest conquest. Jon's jaw flapped languidly, his voice failing him. "And what a yummy surprise it was, my love." She cradled his lean, limp body to her breasts again and kissed Jon on the forehead one more loving time.


End file.
